Nordic 5 Fanfics!
by breadbaker20
Summary: A collection of Nordic 5 fics including Character x Character & Reader x Reader


Today was a terrible day.

Do you ever get the feeling that some days, the second you wake up, you regret it already? Yeah, this is one of those days.

"GHYA!" You jolted up with a start as you rubbed your face.. was there water on you?!

"HA," Mathias laughed. " _Finally,_ you woke up! Man, you don't even know. I tried everything, and then my genius mind tipped me off and I tried-"

"Cold water," You hissed, finishing his sentence. "Though I wouldn't call your mind genius.." You felt your hair and your bedsheets, and they were soaked. Great, now you'll have to change your sheets; which you hated to do.

"Thats exactly what Lukas said!" Mathias smiled.

"Geez, I wonder why," You muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Heh, well, now that Sleepyhead is up, get ready and come downstairs for breakfast." Mathias said as he walked out. "I made fresh danishes~"

Your mouth watered at the thought, they were, after all, really good. But, you were still peeved about what just happened. Moving aside the sheets, you slowly hung your legs over your bed and attempted to stand, but instead, you fell flat on your face.

"BWA!" You yelled into the carpet before standing up.

 _What a great start to a mor-_

 **RING RING RING!**

You screeched at the loud ringing on your phone, which sent you flailing back to the floor again, only to hit your forehead off of the corner of your nightstand. "OW!'

Staggering back up, you answered the phone. "Hey, don't tell me you went back to sleep! Where are you?" It was none other than that damn Dane. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What. Do. You. Want." You hissed, cradling your head. Pulling away your hand, there was blood, _a lot_ of blood. "This better be quick."

"Just come down alreadyyyy!" He whined.

"Are you wearing a tie?" You asked.

"Yep. Why?" He sounded puzzled.

"No reason. But if you're smart enough, you'd take it off." You hung up after that. Wow, you were beginning to sound like Lukas.

You pulled your hand away again, and felt blood trail down your face. "Shit, its bleeding a lot." You changed into some house clothes and trudged downstairs, but Hana had other plans for you. Running between your legs, you tried to not step on her, but ultimately tumbled down the stairs.

"Ow.."

"OH MY GOD, (NAME), ARE YOU OK?" You heard Tino shout and run over to you. You staggered up and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fi-"

"You're bleeding! How'd this happen?" Concern laced his voice.

"Mathias happened." You hissed.

"I did what now?" He smiled as he peered over the corner, but it dropped when he saw all the blood. "Oh, (Na-"

"What happened?" Emil walked out of the kitchen, but went back in when he saw the mess. Let's just say he wasn't good with blood..

You heard gagging, which could only mean one thing, a wild Lukas appeared.

"GH, I C-CAN'T BREHHhh" Mathias wheezed.

"Some days, I really wish I could just choke you to death." His emotionless façade made it even more creepy. Nevertheless, he let go when they Dane's face turned blue. "I told you not to do that, dumbass."

Mathias coughed before he regained his composure. "HEY, Ok, first off, I didn't even-"

"Spare us from your excuses," Lukas said as he walked over to you. "Well, this needs stitches."

"Really? You can't just use your magic?" He shook his head.

"Vlad and Arthur are borrowing my book, and I don't remember what the chant is."

You cradled your head as you walked into the kitchen. "G-god dammit."

Emil looked over to you and gave you a towel. He sighed. "What did Mathias do again?"

"He turned the damn volume up on my phone," You pressed the towel against your head, "And he called.. and I got scared and hit my head off the corner of my nightstand.."

"Hn, well, I guess I'll-"

"I'LL DRIVE HER TO THE DOCTOR'S"

"Like hell you will," Tino glared at the Dane, which made him shut up. Emil just sighed, and muttered something incoherent.

Lukas pulled out his keys from his pocket. "Let's go, (Name),"

"I'm sorry! Let me-" Mathias was silenced with a smack in the back of the head.

"You'll probably drive the car off a bridge." Lukas deadpanned.

"But there are no bridges around here!"

"Exactly."

You groaned and turned on your side.

It took awhile, but the dreaded headache you've been waiting for ensued.

"God, I hate headaches.." You mumbled.

"HEY, (NAME)!" Mathias barged into your room with a big grin on his face.

"Awww,"

"Hey, (Name), (Name)! You'll never guess what came in the mail! New Legos! You wanna build wi-"

"No."

His smile dropped. "But why?"

"Because you're so annoying!" You snapped. "I have a scar on my head like Tim now, my head hurts like hell, and you want me to do something _that_ childish with you?" You yelled at him, sitting up in your bed. "Can you, for once in your life, understand that sometimes you need to leave people alone and stop irritating them?" You lay back, puffing hair out of your face. The ceiling suddenly looked interesting.

"I'm really sorry, (Name)." You can hear the sadness in his voice, and you heard him set something on the table. "I'll leave you alone now.." And with that, he quietly closed the door.

You sighed. Perhaps you were a bit too harsh.. You stood up and picked up the box on the table and opened it up. Inside was a necklace with a little star charm. "Oh." A piece of paper fell out and onto the floor. You picked it up.

 _(Name)-  
_  
 _I'm terrible at saying sorry, so I thought I'd just write it out instead. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to have fun but I took it too far. I just feel really bad, and I hope you can forgive me. Jeg elsker dig.  
_  
 _-Mathias_

"How sweet of you," You mumbled and put on the necklace. You stood up to go find him.

Walking downstairs and heading into the dining room, you saw Mathias reading the instructions for the Lego set.

"Hey," You greeted.

He looked up and gave a weak smile, he looked nervous. "Hej, (Name)."

You walked over and hugged him, "I'm sorry I was such and ass, I was just a bit upset. You're not annoying.. J-jeg elsker dig." You gave a nervous laugh, because you had no idea how to pronounce that.

"No need to apologize," He kissed your forehead. "And besides, you totally butchered that." Mathias laughed.

"Shut up."


End file.
